Universal Turing Machine
__TOC__ Expected behaviour in UTM We do know of these set of rules: Rules of Conduct, and it is generally advised that you follow them whilst in Universal Turing Machine. Things to avoid doing in the UTM #Deliberate ignorance, or narrow-mindedness. #Expression of Homophobia. #Expressing Sexism, or Racism. #Resorting to personal attacks when participating in discussion/debate. #Trolling/Spamming. #Extended Roleplaying Criteria for "Regular" Status #Chatting regularly #Friends with the other Regulars #Reasonable activity UTM Regulars One would think the regulars are a bunch of computer science geeks, but we're just regular geeks. {C}And (just a fair warning) many a troll (and "txt-spkr") has met their doom at the hands of certain UTM regulars. bigjack126 Known as "liljack" or "bj". Even though he is 6 foot 3 inches, 270 lbs. (most of it muscle, mind you) He lives in Texas. Discovered how awesome chat was when he finally came to the UTM. Is into Rock and Metal. Metallica, Red, and Avenged Sevenfold are among his top ten. Despite being on the other side of the United States, he is xXEvermoreXx's "big brother". One of a handful of Christians in the UTM, which is sometimes a source of conflict with other regulars. Works as a gravedigger, but may end up doing something else after college. ChrisWar666 ... for more info DBscotsdragon Active Scottish regular, though has been less frequent recently. Spelling/Grammar Nazi. Chose UTM on the day he joined Kongregate, and has only left once. Went on a four-hour room-hop in the early hours of Wednesday, 21st July, 2010. On this room-hop spree, he favourited several other rooms. This was the first time DB left UTM since he created his account. Was silenced by Nord for 15 mins on 17th May, 2010 (for discussing how the Bible has been altered over the centuries) Demonkitty16 One of the more popular members of UTM (likely due to her being female). Is quite insane, rather kinky & pretty talented... Has a show on blogtv, that she usually runs on weekends. Likes roleplaying being a cat. donteatglue1 Is the sexually-repressed, bi-curious, virgin of UTM. Likes animals and soft things. She gets very pissed off if users refer to her as a male. Writes stories (often of the Horror genre). Tends to get very annoyed when chat gets heated. ElloMello Was formerly known as Ramon1000100100; his old account was hacked. ezered Sometimes enjoys talking about the "old times"... (The old times according to him include Toa_of_Pi, pre-Mod, & "some old regulars who no longer exist but enjoyed singing".) Is (in his opinion), the coolest-looking UTM regular, after looking on Facebook and realising this. Has been in UTM since he was a Kong newbie. Tends to drop in and out of conversations without warning. GarnetRose Arrived at the UTM by following Nord on his adventures. Gets on well with all of the other regulars. Is a radiant young mother, bringing happiness & (extra) insanity to all of the UTM. Not on as often as she used to be, due to that silly thing called "life". Is currently not on often due to pregnancy. Godseed British regular. May not actually exist, but certainly talks enough to make up for any lack of reification. Collects quotes (they're much cheaper than Bionicle or "Havoc: the Bothering"). {C}Current favourite: "I'd hate to recommend drugs, alcohol, or insanity to anyone, but they've always worked for me." - Hunter S. Thompson Rarely chats anymore; prefers to lurk. kamakazi1 Newer regular. Prefers being called kama. A fan of Porn and wenches. Known as "The Horny Teenager" Kayos94 An active Canadian regular. Is a mild form of Grammar Nazi. Seems to "kill" chat a lot. Likes cats, loves to rant, & is rather paranoid. Enjoys discussing video games, and loves internet memes. Is a Golemizer addict, and currently runs the UTM Guild. klaa2 One of the 'older' regulars. Spends most of his time on Kong during slow days at work. Has developed what some people call a 'life' lately, and is not on as much as the other regulars. Is often both annoyed and amused by the idiosyncrasies of trolls and humanity in general. Is frustrated by those who promote spiritualism, aliens, and evolution. Is addicted to the games Golemizer and Remnants of Skystone. mesamunefire One of the older (age-wise) regulars. Is happily married & the resident "Computer Guy" of UTM. Currently has a job bossing other computer guys around. Likes to debate a bit about anything you give him. Will (attempt to) beat anyone at Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Noobmasterz Joined UTM when he was still only Level 2 on Kong', and intends to stay for as long as he can. Seems to like virtually snuggling people. Has solved his dispute with DBscotsdragon, following BloodWynne's intervention. Is referred to by a variety of names (Noob, Noobm, Noom, Mas... basically just various shortenings of his username) Has a tendency to be rather proud, and slow to admit mistakes, but is really a good person beneath that. Scul Serious metal-head. Is the singer and co-creator of his band 'Atlas Vampire' and is currently writing an epic fantasy book. Known for his extreme dislike of major religions (such as Christianity and Islam) & Rap music. Is an actual real-life friend of Matsteo. shimmerspirit UberSephy What can I say about me...? I'm uber. Pure and simple. ;D Has taken back his rightful place as a regular... finally. That's right, punks... suffer my wrath! Keep trolling, see how far it gets you in life. WolfgangG Writes strange stories. Can be rather depressive at times, but seems to have cheered up recently. Seems not to chat as often as he used to. Zace Is good friends with most of the regulars Zace is a self-described scatterbrained, mindless, so-called machine, designed and destined to be a slave to living. Known to be 'silly' and serious, can get depressive at times (and promptly makes himself leave) Truly believes in his own lack of a soul, though others say he does have one. Has no nicknames (likely due to his already-simple username), excluding things such as "Zacey" or his real name. Known to be good for debates, or at least always have a comment to add. May make silly comments to brighten people's days. {C}He has muted OVER 9000! users, and has actually reached the maximum amount of mutes that a user can give out. This number is 10999 users. {C}He's a programmer! Yeah! So that too. He has a four-foot boner. Moderators of UTM Here to serve and protect.. And compute; better than you. Matsteo ROOM OWNER Grammar Paladin. After a run-in with the Grammar Gestapo, he's changed his evil ways and become much more tolerant of those less grammatically endowed. Also, as a mod he can't go around bitching about everything. He is one of the older regulars of the UTM, along with Toa_of_Pi. Lives in San Francisco (claimed to be the home of everything awesome) Some hobbies of his include cross country, procrastinating on the UTM, and snuggling other regulars. He loves the whole world, and all its sights and sounds. Boom-de-yada. Loves to dance, believe it or not, and will tango all over you if you keep on trollin'! Was nominated for modship, and obtained his 'M' on Wednesday, September 8th, 2010. Nordavind UTM's famous Viking Mod. Not much is known about Nord, but we do know that he hates trolls and those who feed them. Nord was (until a while ago) the owner of The Warehouse, but his Viking ancestry made him set off for new adventures. Has left us for a new room, but makes sure to visit often. Not yet. - Nord. Oceanix The mod without a profile (Not really; he just doesn't like you enough). Has been around longer than the other mods, but isn't in UTM often. Due to parental problems, he has no internet access, and has not been on in almost a year. Inactive Olimm Olimm is UTM's newest Mod, but is already a firm favourite. Has taken up residence in the UTM to smite the hordes of infernal trolls and whatnot. Has been nicknamed "Olly, Ol, ORLYmm?." FishesWithKeys New mod, was previously a canadian regular. He likes to use MS paint to draw pictures. Frequent Visitors These are users that do not qualify for 'Regular' status (at this point in time), for one reason or another. M3drvr One of the rare few people who have mastered conveying sarcasm over the internet. for more info SicMirx A wonderful Mod who visits UTM. Is friends with the developer 'nerdook'. uuu2 New to the UTM but relatively active in chat. Loves to get Badges. He has horrible spelling, but luckily uses a spellchecker. Enjoys getting messages and if given a shout, he will almost always answer back. He's not afraid to call a mod, but fortunately there is almost always a mod in the UTM. Active for most of his non-school time. taw2 Relatively new to the UTM. Was not originally in the UTM, but stayed in a room called Xanadu. Hates trolls and will normally try to help take one down (though this CAN land him in trouble with Mods trying to deal with the situation) Sometimes makes errors, or accidental false statements. Tries to be peaceful & friendly to all users. Not obsessive about spelling/grammar, but likes to uphold the UTM rule of no "txt" speaking and proper spelling. Multiplayer Games of the UTM This section contains the names of multiplayer games that UTM Regulars play, and the names of the users that play them. Elements DBscotsdragon, ElloMello, Matsteo, Noobmasterz, Zace, mesamunefire Golemizer ChrisWar666, Kayos94 ,klaa2, Tyrant DBscotsdragon, ElloMello, Matsteo, Noobmasterz, Zace Wesnoth DBscotsdragon, ElloMello, Matsteo, Noobmasterz, WolfGangG, Zace, mesamunefire (dev) Quotes of the UTM< This section is for quotes made in, or about, The Universal Turing Machine. Favourite Quotes Anton Szandor LaVey: “Yeah, well, I'm crazy, but I'm not stupid, hopefully. And I think we're all a bit crazy if we do anything that's deviant. I've studied a great deal on deviance and aberrant behavior. Most of the interesting people I've ever met have been deviant in one form or another.” Anton Szandor LaVey: "Satan has been the best friend the church has ever had, as he has kept it in business all these years!" John Cleese: "If God did not intend for us to eat animals, then why did he make them out of meat?" Mark Twain: "Never argue with a fool, onlookers may not be able to tell the difference." Quotes from UTMers klaa2: Balls of steel don't protect against a shotgun shell in the face. Matsteo: It's a cross between a condom and a duck! Scul: Grinding? You mean you two started to turn each other into sausage meat? Matsteo:: "Humans are rationalizing Kitty, not rational." ... "Whoah.. That was like... Wise n' shit." DBscotsdragon: "Don't forget the Grafenberg-Spot!" donteatglue1: "Isn't that a pokémon?" MooDooMan: "Go, G-Spot!! G-Spot used squirt! It's super effective!" Lashof: "sup" Matsteo: "... Why is my cat covered in peanut butter?" cman456100: ''"I hate it with a burning passion! =D" ''cman456100: "Oh COME ON, glue! It was one time! Give it a rest! One shock site won't kill ya!" A Note Regarding Roleplaying There is a Chatzy room set up specifically for UTMers who wish to roleplay. The current Admins are DBscotsdragon, Matsteo, & Noobmasterz. We hope to run a semi-regular session of a simple RP system. There are murmurings of TaiJParry wanting to run a low-level Supers campaign in GURPS, also. I want to learn more about Turing machines! These links to the domain of questionable knowledge might help you on the way. Warning: heavy stuff! *Universal Turing machine *Turing machine *The LEGO Turing Machine Category:Chat rooms Category:Cleanup Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms